


Dessert Date

by LittleMissNovella



Series: First Date Series [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barrista Barry Allen, Cook Mick Rory, Hotel Owner Leonard Snart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: Len decides to do a different kind of first date and Barry enjoys it. Sequel to First Day Disaster & How Len Gets His Prince Charming {Barrista Barry, Hotel Owner Len, Cook Mick} coldflash. some background mick/ray.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash, DC and whoever else owns it! Written for gameofcards prompt was to use these words in a fic: sugar, dessert, truffle, caramelize, kitchen, spoon, bake, pie, nougat, apple.

**Dessert Date**

* * *

Len got an idea to invite Barry out for a dessert date as a first date type of thing. It's not his usual typical first date that he does before, but Mick persuaded him that he can make the best dessert that will elevate his blood sugar levels. Len usually eats healthy but he has a feeling that Barry will enjoy this date and would want to come back to visit his hotel.

He finds Mick in the kitchen barking orders for the employees about which menu was on that night for the hotel restaurant. Len knows how much Mick enjoys cooking and baking. He can see Mick using a spoon to try the food that his workers were preparing. It's enjoyable watching his long time best friend being the great cook and seeing how much his workers respect him and fear him. Mick controls the kitchen and Len gives all the power to Mick for running the hotel restaurant so smoothly. Mick shows Len the dessert that he was creating that was special, only for his date tonight. It was some kind of apple pie that had other flavors like truffle, caramel, apple and nougat. Len tasted the caramelized truffle and nougat that was added in the apple pie. He thanked Mick for being baking this pie. He had a feeling that Barry Allen would love this dessert.

Barry felt out of place for sure when he got to the hotel that Len Snart instructed for him to go to. Surely, this fancy and upscale hotel wasn't the place for tonight's evening. He was slightly worried that he couldn't afford anything for this dinner date and he told himself he'll find the cheapest item on the menu. Not that he wanted to look like a cheap stake in front of his date but as a college student he would rather have an instant cup of ramen in order to save his money for his textbooks. He sees Len Snart dressed in a tuxedo while he is dressed in his simple t-shirt and jeans. Len smiles at him and they made small talk, where Barry discussed how he was studying to become a forensic scientist and works at the coffee shop. Len discussed about owning this hotel and how it came to be.

They both were having a great time and Barry was enjoying his salmon salad. And then the dessert came. This was what Len wanted Barry to share with him.

"I know how much sugar can help you study," Len told Barry.

Barry loved every minute of the apple pie dessert. Barry had fun making out later with Len in Len's hotel room and enjoying the sweet after-taste of the dessert for sure when kissing Len's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> This it for the series! If anyone wants to continue with the series or inspired by it and want to get permission to write a fic based on this universe you may do so.


End file.
